


A Difference in Perspectives

by Snickfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dollhouse
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two displaced English folk meet in an airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Difference in Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebcake/gifts).



“I mean, look at them all,” Giles said, motioning towards the travelers with his glass. “Scurrying along, no thought for anything but their destination. It’s as if they’ve a vile little chip in their brain, programming every motion.”

The woman snorted indelicately. “We could program them better than _that_ ,” she said.

“Sorry?” She had clearly already imbibed too freely from the airport bar.

“Besides, they can hardly be blamed, can they?” she continued. “These preposterous seats, this being lined up like schoolchildren. It sucks the very soul from your body, wouldn’t you say?”

“Oh, I shouldn’t think so,” Giles said.


End file.
